


This Fever For You

by Aurelia



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 10:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19868416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurelia/pseuds/Aurelia
Summary: What might have taken place prior to the "woof" scene from 3x01





	This Fever For You

Veronica stood in the elevator, leaning up against the back wall, impatiently taping the key card she’d conned out of an overly anxious, slightly asthmatic clerk against her arm. The elevator was moving slow, far too slow, and the damn music was driving her insane. She had half a mind to climb up and rip the damn speaker out and smash it to bits.

Adjusting the strap of her bag against her shoulder, she heaved a sigh. It had been nearly a week since she spent any alone time with Logan. Between school, friends, and Piz’s case (what kind of an idiot didn’t know to lock their car?) and her father, who was suspiciously always around, personal time had been hard to arrange and she was about ready to pull her hair out. God, Logan would love that. Veronica Mars, ready to self-combust because she hadn’t had him in a week. Not that she would be telling him that, his overly inflated ego needed any more of a boost. She didn’t like the idea of him knowing just how much power he had over her. It felt too much like surrender. 

Veronica glanced up as the elevator pinged, signaling her arrival at her desired floor. Silently sending up a “thank you” to God, she stepped out and made her way to his room. She briefly wondered if Logan would mind her showing up for what basically amounted to a booty call but shoved the thought aside. Turnabout was fair play. It wasn’t like Logan hadn’t come calling on her in the past for the very same thing, and besides, what nineteen-year-old male turned down sex with his girlfriend?

Upon reaching his door, she did a quick perfunctory check of her clothes and hair; she started to reach for her compact before stopping and rolling her eyes at her girlish behavior. With a quick jab, Veronica slid the keycard into the lock. The lock gave and she pushed the door open, hoping Logan wouldn’t be pissed that she had let herself in.

Slipping into the suite, Veronica turned to make sure the door closed before turning toward Logan’s room. As she whipped around, she stumbled over her feet, cursing as her bag fell, its contents spilling out onto the floor. With a heavy sigh, she dropped to her knees and set to cleaning up the mess, carelessly shoving everything back into her bag.

As she shoved the last of the mess into her bag a deep masculine groan cut through the air, freezing her in her tracks and sending her heart racing in her chest. She knew that groan. She had been responsible for that groan many a time over these past few months.

“Logan,” she called out, desperately trying not to jump to any conclusions.

When Logan failed to respond, she slowly climbed to her feet, silently making her way towards his room, trying to ignore the knot growing in her stomach. There were a million reasons Logan could be groaning. It didn’t have to be because some leggy bimbo was wrapped around him. Logan wouldn’t cheat on her.

Grasping the door handle, Veronica slowly pulled the bedroom door open, stepping inside.

She gasped.

There were few things in life with the capability of rendering Veronica Mars speechless. She made a point of being in control of situations, of letting people know she was in control, that she wouldn’t be losing that control any time soon.

There were few people with the ability to throw her off balance, make her feel helpless, lost, nervous. Actually there weren’t even a few, there was just one.  
Logan Echolls.

Logan Echolls, who was currently stretched out on his bed, naked as the day he was born. Moonlight casting shadows over his body as his hand…Jesus.

Veronica’s heart started pounding in her chest as she watched him move. She was torn. Part of her wanted to make a run for it. The idea of the awkwardness that would come when he spotted her made her want to run home and forget all about the night she had planned. But she couldn’t move. She was rooted to the floor, mesmerized by the sight of his dexterous fingers moving over his length, the look of tight pleasure on his face. She had to bite her lip to keep from moaning along with him as he threw his head back, fisting his cock.

She’d never thought watching a guy jerk off would be so sexy, but now standing there, watching Logan as he ran his thumb over the head of his cock and moaned her name -her name!- all she could think was: Damn. It bore repeating, damn!

Veronica licked her lips hungrily as her gaze followed his hand as it slipped down, cupping his balls once before returning to stroking his cock at steady rhythm. She pressed her thighs together, aching for some relief. Letting her gaze travel up his body, Veronica began to imagine herself taking that path, her hand trailing up his stomach, feeling it clench beneath her fingertips. Her gaze fell to his neck and she continued to imagine herself above him, turning him on, making him squirm as she kissed his neck, nibbled his ear, trailed a hand down his hard chest to grasp his cock, stroking him to completion.

Suddenly she snapped out of her little erotic fantasy to find that his hand was no longer busy between his legs and jerked her gaze to his face. He was staring right at her, intensely.

Fuck!

“I was just…I mean, I didn’t realize…” Veronica stumbled over an explanation, willing her feet to move.

God, she felt like an idiot, probably looked like one too, and what really pissed her off was that Logan didn’t look the least bit fazed, hell he even had a small smile forming on his face.

Jerk!

Despite her annoyance Veronica felt her tummy flip as Logan’s gaze slid over her in a visual caress, his smile growing more prominent. Sometimes he really ticked her off. There he lay, in the buff, hand wrapped tightly around his cock, and yet she was the one feeling embarrassed.

Why did he have to be so damn irritating? Why did he have to always to keep her in a constant state of imbalance? She hated not having her bearings, not being in control. Taking a deep breath, Veronica tried to calm her nerves, slow the pounding of her heart. Once she had control of herself, she could get a little over this situation.  
Her jaw dropped when a second later his eyes got that twinkle, the one that always spelled trouble, and his hand returned to lazily pumping his dick.

Fine, if he didn’t care then neither did she. Okay, that wasn’t true, but she could work through her embarrassment. She came here for a reason and she wasn’t leaving until she got what she wanted.

Decision made, Veronica slid her jacket slowly down her arms before whipping her shirt over her head and allowing it to pool on the floor. She had to bite her cheek to keep from laughing at the surprised look on Logan’s face. He clearly hadn’t expected this reaction. Good, she’d thrown him a bit, evened the playing field if only a little.

Kicking off her shoes, she brought her hands to the button on her jeans. Briefly glancing up, she found Logan’s eyes still trained on her, following the movement of her hands with an intense interest that brought a smile to her face. She let her gaze trail down his body to his hand; still busy moving along his length. Despite the fact that she was still more than a little uncomfortable, she still had an intense desire to take him in her hand, run her tongue up his cock, take him in her mouth and-

Quickly, Veronica jerked her gaze back to his face only to find him staring right back at her. Just great, she’d been caught ogling him. Perfect. She tried and failed to fight the blush that rose to her cheeks. Logan didn’t look embarrassed though. No, that smug son of a bitch looked satisfied, amused at her obvious discomfort.

When Logan raised his eyebrows, issuing a silent challenge, her look of embarrassment settled into a glare. She didn’t know what game he was playing but she’d be damned if she was going to let him win. Mind made up, Veronica fixed what she hoped was a sexy smile on her face and went back to undoing her jeans. Once she had them unbuttoned, she slipped them down and kicked them to the side.

Slowly she made her way to the bed, removing her bra as she went, adding an extra shimmy to her hips. She wasn’t exactly sure what one should say in a situation like this, but decided to fall back on a tried and true method of dealing with Logan Echolls: When in doubt, snark.

“Dear Playgirl,” she quipped. “I never thought this would happen to me.”

Logan smirked in response to her joke, but the smirk was quickly wiped from his face when Veronica sank down on the bed next to him and covered his hand with hers, giving him a firm squeeze.

“Fuck!” he exclaimed, his hips rising up from the bed.

Veronica smiled at his enthusiastic response. Leaning down she trailed light kisses down his exposed neck as she started to stroke his cock. She loved this part, the feel of him hard and hot in her hand, like silk-encased steel. She also loved the feeling of power it gave her, being in control of his pleasure, watching him as he lost his control.  
Running her thumb over the head of his cock Veronica watched as he threw his head back and let out a harsh groan, and damn if he wasn’t the most beautiful man shed ever seen. His cocky attitude drove her crazy at times, but she had to give the man his due, he had good reason to be as cocky as he was. Logan was sexy as hell, not that she would be telling him that. His ego might get so big that he wouldn’t be able to fit it through the door in the morning.

Abruptly Logan reached up, fisting his hand in her hair and pulling her in for a hard kiss that sent tingles down her spine. She let the kiss play out, enjoying the slide of his tongue against hers as she moved to straddle his waist.

When Logan tried to flip them over, she placed both hands firmly on his chest and pushed him back onto his back.

“Don’t move,” she ordered, a playful smile rising to her face.

Veronica pressed her lips into Logan’s for a hard kiss, forestalling any comment he could have made, before moving down, trailing kisses down his chest. She stopped to swirl her tongue around his nipple, gently nipping at it, enjoying the way his stomach muscles clenched under her hands. Lightly running her hands down his sides, she brought them to rest on his hips.

When she glanced up at Logan, she had to roll her eyes at his antics. He laid stretched out, arms folded in back of his head and an arrogant expression fixed on his face. She had to chuckle, sometimes she just didn’t know what to do with him.

Logan raised his eyebrows, the corner of his mouth edging up as he gestured to his obvious erection.

Veronica rolled her eyes and ordered him to be quiet before leaning down and taking his cock in her mouth, teasingly running her tongue over the head. Logan groaned, moving to tangle his fingers through her golden locks and muttering about her, God, fuck, and love.

Bringing her hands into play Veronica gently cupped his balls, experimentally rolling them in her hand. As Logan’s hips began to buck, she brought her hands to his waist, forcing him to stay still. She relished the feeling of his hand sliding to cup the back of her neck, gently massaging as she continued to suck him off. Hollowing out her cheeks, Veronica took him deeper into her mouth, bringing her hand up to stroke what she couldn’t take in. When it became too much for Logan, he gripped her shoulder, forcing her back.

“Keep that up and I’m going to come,” he said at her questioning glance.

Lips curving into a smile, Veronica ran her hands over his thighs, enjoying the feel of his legs clenching beneath her palm. “That’s kind of the point.”

Hooking his hands under her arms Logan slowly dragged her up his body. Her nipples grazed his coarse chest hair, causing her pelvic muscles to clench as a wave of pleasure shot through her. Once they were face to face, Logan captured her lips in a drugging kiss as he gripped the backs of her knees and pulled her legs apart so that she was straddling his waist once more. Breaking the kiss, Veronica braced herself on his chest and moved herself into a seated position.

Logan lightly ran her thumbs along her ribs. “What are you doing here anyway?”

“What? Are you complaining?”

“No,” Logan shook his head. “Your dad know you’re here?”

“He’s out of town. He had a case.”

A smile broke out over Logan’s face, and he brushed the pad of his thumb across her dusky nipple, causing her hips to jerk sharply against his. “So you can stay all night?”  
Veronica nodded, unable to form any words as he continued to stroke her breast with one hand and ran his other down her stomach, bringing it to rest between her legs. Logan pressed his thumb against her clit, rubbing in a circular motion, before gliding his fingers over her folds.

Logan let loose a low moan. “Damn, you’re wet.”

“Logan, please,” Veronica moaned, moving her hips against his hand, seeking friction, relief.

Logan inhaled sharply, inserting two fingers inside her. He set a steady rhythm, enjoying the way she clenched around his fingers, and the way she bit her lower lip as she thrust against him.

“Come on, Veronica,” Logan brought his thumb back to her clit, massaging in time with the thrust of his fingers.

“Oh God,” Veronica panted, digging her nails into his chest.

Suddenly Logan flipped them over, laughing at Veronica’s surprised shriek. Leaning in, he trailed kisses down her neck and over her collarbone. When he reached her breast, he took her puckered nipple in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the sensitive bud. Veronica clenched her fists in the bedding beneath her, arching into his body, as he continued kissing and nibbling his way down her body.

Settling between her splayed thighs, Logan watched in near fascination as he continued to stroke his fingers in and out of her slick passage.

“Logan, I need…” Veronica trailed off, moving her hips, trying to find her release.

“Shhh, I’ve got you,” Logan said, leaning in and running his tongue along her clit, drawing it into his mouth, causing her to buck against him.

Grasping the back of his head, Veronica came, loud and hard, moving against him as he continued to manipulate her clit, easing her down.

“Wow,” she breathed when she finally found her voice.

Logan chuckled, placing a parting kiss on her clit before moving up her body. He paused to swirl his tongue around her belly button, earning a giggle and a gentle cuff upside the head from Veronica.

“Hi,” Logan said as he settled over her, smiling widely.

“Hi,” Veronica smiled.

Leaning down, Logan captured her lips in a tender kiss before pulling back. He reached out and gently ran his fingers through her hair, splaying it out over the pillow. “Fuck, you’re beautiful.”

“No need for flattery,” Veronica weakly joked. “I’m a sure thing.”

Capturing her chin in a firm grasp, Logan forced her to meet his gaze. “You’re beautiful,” he repeated forcefully, trapping her in his intense stare.

Veronica shifted, feeling uncomfortable under his gaze. She could never understand how he did that, manage to look so passionate, intense, like he could see right through her and see everything. It was damn unnerving. She could still feel him pressing against her thigh, hot and hard. They needed to get back on track.

“You’re pretty beautiful yourself,” Veronica smiled, lightly raking her nails down his chest.

“Veronica.”

“No more talking,” Veronica commanded, reaching down and grasping his cock.

Logan regarded her silently and for a moment, she thought he was going to say something. Instead, he brushed her hand aside and aligned himself with her body before surging into her.

Grasping his sides, Veronica arched into him, enjoying the feel of him moving over her, inside her. Turning her head to the side, she gave him access to her neck, and he kissed and nibbled at that spot he knew drove her crazy - the spot only he’d manage to find - sending delicious shivers down her spine.

“You’re beautiful,” Logan whispered, tweaking her nipple with his thumb and pointer finger, causing her to jerk in pleasure.

“Logan,” Veronica moaned, hooking a leg over his hip.

Resting his head against hers, Logan continued to move steadily into her warm, welcoming body. Veronica reached up, grasping the his neck and pulling him down for hard, messy kiss, as she bucked up against him, seeking more friction, her release.

“Logan,” she panted against his lips. “Harder.”

Logan slid his hands down her, leaving a trail of tingling flesh in his wake. He grasped her hips roughly, tilting them up as he began to move faster, brushing her clit with every thrust.

“Fuck, you feel,” Logan groaned, resting his head against her shoulder.

Veronica dug her nails into his back, leaving halfmoon prints. Not that Logan seemed care, hell it just made him thrust harder, deeper. She could feel her orgasm building as Logan slid a hand down, finding her clit and rubbing harshly. She clenched around him, needing him closer, needing more friction. 

“Come on, baby,” Logan begged, pressing sloppy kisses into her chest.

Veronica threw her head back, eyes shut as he thrust once, twice, and a hard third time, causing her to explode around him, clenching him tightly within her and pushing him over the edge. He came with a groan against her neck, collapsing on top of her. They lay still for a moment, catching their breath, before Logan delivered a final kiss to her lips, and rolled off her, coming to rest beside her, still a little winded.

“Woof,” Veronica barked jokingly, clutching the sheet to her breasts. “You should seriously consider going pro in that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another repost and additional proof that I suck at picking fic titles.
> 
> Big thanks to celtic_flicka(lj) for looking this over for me.


End file.
